A Brick By Boring Brick Summer Series
by DaggersOfEmotion
Summary: I've decided to write a summer series from the summers between Brick By Boring Brick, Come Back To Me, and Far Away. They are by no means in order or fit into the story. Reading these is optional, but these scenes will have more fluff than the stories.
1. Letters of Confession

**After **_**Come Back To Me**_**, before **_**Far Away**_

_Jenny,_

_It's been days since I've received a letter from you or Ron. You haven't been roasted by those nasty gnomes in your backyard, have you?_

_Hermione_

_Hermione,_

_It's been a while since this happened, but it's been bugging me a lot these past few days. All of those times you acted as if I was __weird__ different- why?_

_Jenny_

_Dear Jenny,_

_I know it was wrong, but it was because of your wand. The moment Ollivander said you had a basilisk core wand, I was suspicious of your character. I didn't know if we could trust you. Basilisk core wands are usually wands of dark wizards. I can't tell you any more- you have to talk to Harry._

_Sorry_

_Hermione_

_Harry,_

_Is there anything you want to tell me?_

_Jenny_

_Jenny,_

_What sort of thing are you going for?_

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_Anything you've neglected to tell me these past couple of years. _

_Jenny_

_Jenny,_

_I saw your dad at the graveyard fourth year. I didn't want to think it was your father, but he shared your name and looked just like you. I should have told you, but I didn't want to disappoint you. _

_Harry _

_Harry,_

_What disappoints me the most is that you didn't tell me. Is there anything else you've been keeping from me? Anything else about myself that I don't know? Do you know who killed my mom, perhaps? Or would you prefer to tell me I'm the heir to Slytherin? _

_Jenny_

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. _

_Yours always,_

_Jenny_

_Jenny,_

_It's okay; you have a right to be angry. I won't keep any secrets from you from now on, as long as the ones I've kept until now can remain secret. _

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_What do you mean? What secrets? _

_Jenny_

_Jenny,_

_Don't worry; it's nothing you need to know about yourself. It's something else entirely. _

_With Love,_

_Harry _


	2. Frozen In Time

**After **_**Come Back To Me**_**, before **_**Far Away**_

It had been weeks since I left Hogwarts and the sense of yearning hadn't faded over time. I thought the distance would be enough to take it of my mind, but I was wrong. I still felt the musty books in my hands, the warmth of the blazing Gryffindor fire, the smooth neck of my broomstick in my palm. I couldn't help but reminisce my days with my friends at Hogwarts which were lingering in my past as more await me in the future. I was stuck in the frozen time between fifth and sixth year, where my only friends are my family. Bill was supposed to come with his fiancé later in the summer, but for now it was just Ron, Ginny, and I. Ron was in the kitchen for his daily late night snack. Hermione was probably in bed, sneaking a late night read. Ginny was asleep in her room- like I should be right now.

Out on the roof of the Burrow, the stars were clearly visible in the dark scape above me. I knew all of the constellations now, thanks to Astronomy class. My favorite was Europa, one of Jupiter's moons. Even thought it was globally frozen over, all alone out there in space, it still has free moving water beneath the surface. It may even be able to sustain life beneath the ice. No one can see life on Europa, however, because it's trapped beneath the surface and no one has ever dared tried to break through, and may never do so.

Somehow, this led me to think of Harry.

Somehow, the Dursley home seemed to be getting more and more crowded. Perhaps it was because Harry had grown over the summer; perhaps it was because he was itching to get back to Hogwarts…

Or maybe it was because of her.

Harry came to his window and leaned on its ledge, gazing up at the stars. They seemed so small up there, competing against the blazing streetlights. Even though they would never appear greater than the streetlights, they came back every night. The stars are actually much greater than the streetlights, but they didn't feel the need to prove anything. They stayed up in space, shining bright as the sun, but never came down to compare themselves.

Next to the streetlights, they would be greater, however they could never be the brightest. Not by any means of interpretation. To compare them to _her_ eyes would be to compare a stone to a jewel. He remembered gazing upon Europa at the top of a tower with her. When she turned to look at him, her head against the dark sky, I knew instantly that she would always shine brighter than any star. Although she wouldn't be alive forever, trapped in a mortal body, she would be his for as long as she shined. Until the last star died.

I sighed, knowing I still had months before we could see each other again. But I found solace in knowing it wouldn't be forever.


End file.
